


봄

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Ini tentang musim semi yang menggerebek Lee Jinki di usia tiga puluh.





	봄

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Jinki dan Kim Jonghyun adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.

Jinki tahu jika dunia memang tidak adil. Semacam bagaimana ia sering diperlakukan kurang ajar oleh anak magang (dikira sesama anak magang karena wajahnya yang terlalu lucu) atau menulis tentang keik pelangi yang tengah populer padahal ia tak tahu bagaimana indahnya pelangi. Atau tentang bagaimana ia belum juga bisa melihat warna karena tak kunjung bertemu belahan jiwa.  
Jinki sudah kepala tiga. Hampir tiga perempat temannya sudah tahu apa warna langit atau minimal warna rambut mereka sendiri. Ditambah pekerjaannya sebagai pengulas rubrik kafe, melihat warna akan menjadi poin tambahan untuknya.  
"Mungkin kau kurang berkeliling, _hyung_ ," begitu pendapat Kim Kibum, pengulas rubrik mode pakaian dari kubikel sebelah.  
Permisi, Lee Jinki sudah menclok dari kafe ke kafe hingga bobotnya naik. Kafe kota sebelah bahkan tandas disambangi. Jika timbangan tak meyakinkan Kibum tentang petualangannya, haruskah Jinki menggampar Kibum dengan segepok struk kafe agar sadar?  
Jinki sudah menyerah mengobrol dengan Kibum tentang belahan jiwa. Pekerjaannya toh tidak membuat Jinki harus bertemu dengan orang banyak secara langsung (tolong ingatkan Jinki untuk menyumpal kuping dengan _earplug_ jika Kibum mulai bercerita bagaimana warna meledak di depan matanya saat melihat seorang model berjalan di depannya). Bisa saja Jinki menemukan belahan jiwanya di pinggir jalan atau di stasiun. Ia toh tak pernah ingin pertemuan yang begitu bombastis. Tak baik untuk jantung.  
Jadi ketika semua warna mendadak menabraknya dengan ugal-ugalan di suatu hari cerah disertai pekikan seseorang. Jinki tahu bahwa musim seminya telah datang. Musim semi yang juga menyerobotnya dalam sebuah pelukan besar di tengah jembatan penyebrangan yang banjir sakura.  
Kepalanya pening, pandangannya berkunang-kunang karena semua warna yang bukan hitam dan putih mencucuki matanya. Ia pun tak mampu melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat yang nyaris meremukkan kameranya. Semuanya berpendar-pendar seperti kembang api (tanpa warna) yang sering dilihatnya saat pergantian tahun, tapi yang ini lebih intens.  
"Kau juga melihatnya, kan?" cericip pria yang tengah memegangi kardigannya. "Kau tahu jika rambutku sewarna sakura?"  
Jinki mengerjap, menatap pria dengan mata berbinar di hadapannya dengan bingung. Ya, kepalanya mirip sekali dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di jembatan penyeberangan. Tunggu, bagaimana dengan warna rambutnya sendiri?  
"Anu, bagaimana dengan warna rambutku?"  
Si pria asing memicing lalu mencari-cari sejenak. Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya sambil menunjuk salah satu dahan pohon sakura yang terlihat. Suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa.  
"Namaku Jonghyun dan aku tinggal di dekat sini," pria itu melepaskan kardigan Jinki pada akhirnya. "Kau mau mampir sebentar, Tuan Belahan Jiwa?"

 

16.39  
27.06.18

**Author's Note:**

> Ini cerita lama yang diselamatkan oleh seorang teman di keep-nya.


End file.
